The Lake Tahoe Ski Vacation
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory Gilmore and Lucas Scott are in Lake Tahoe California having a nice skiing vacation together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night in Lake Tahoe California Lucas Scott and Rory Gilmore are lying in bed with Lucas holding Rory with her back to the front of his body and are both laying on thier sides with Lucas stroking her shoulder softly.

''how ya doing baby how are your legs?'' he asks her

''mmm sore.'' Rory tells him triedly listening to the cracking fire in the fireplace feeling the warmth of the fire and of also Lucas body heat against her

''did you hae a good day with me?'' he asks her

''mmmhmm.'' she nods

''are you toasty warm?'' he asks her

''shhh don't talk just relax.'' she tells him

''you think you're going to be able to ski tomorrow baby?'' he asks her

''mmm shhh.'' she shushes him again just relaxing against him

''this right here is nice quite.'' she says

''yea.'' he kisses and kisses at her shoulder

''I love you baby.'' he tells her

''love you too.'' she tells him

''are you hungry baby do you want me to order us some room service or take out?'' he asks her

''mmm.'' Rory moans

''was that a yes or no?'' he asks her

''shhh later.'' she tells him and closes her eyes and snuggles into him

''okay.'' he says and covers them with the comforter and holds her for a while falling asleep with her while the fire crackles and burns itself out in the fireplace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas wakes up later that night when it's dark and the only light coming into the room is the light from the lights on the ski slopes.

''Rory...?'' he says and feels the bed and sits up and sees her standing outside on the balcony drinking a mug or coffee or hot chocolate and gets up and goes to her

''hey sweetie what are you doing?'' he asks her

''nothing just watching the ski slopes this is the best hotel room I've ever been in.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says happily and hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek

''it's freezing out here.'' he says

''no it's kind of nice actucally.'' she says

''are you still hungry?'' he asks her

''no I'm good actucally this hot chocolate is satisfying me.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes to get thier snuggies and takes Rory's hot chocolate from her and slips hers on her's and hands her hot chocolate back to her and slips his on and puts the 2 chairs on the blacony close together

''thanks babe.'' she says and sits down and he sits next to her holding her hand

''here that it's so quite out here incept for the snow machines making snow.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''I'm so happy.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''it's so pretty here.'' she tells him

''I know it's why I picked it.'' he tells her

''I can't believe there's still people on the mountain at this hour of the night.'' she says

''well yea sweetie they are probably working getting ready everything for tomorrow or later today when the mountain opens in the morning.'' he tells her

''thier lucky that they can still be up there on the mountain right now.'' she tells him

''yea well that will be us tomorrow.'' he tells her

''yea.'' she says and sips her hot chocolate

they just sit together quitely watching the workers working on the mountain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning after Lucas and Rory wake up they go downstairs for breakfast and make themselve's some hot waffles using the waffle machine and get some fruit and yougurt so they will be pretty full skiing for the morning and have lots of energy and are nice and energized when they hit the slopes and then go back to thier room after breakfast and get dressed and ready to go out skiing and grab thier ski's and leave the hotel and walk out onto the slopes and get in line at the first ski lift of the the ski lift...

''okay sweetie what trail do you wanna do first

''um...how about a black diamond since we are nice and energized now and we can do the blues and greens later when we start to get tired like after lunch.'' she tells him

''okay sounds good.'' he says

At the top of the mountain they get off the chair lift and find and follow the arrows that lead them to the black diamond trails.

''you ready?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she says

''okay.'' he puts his ski goggles down over his eyes ''let's go!'' he says

''okay!'' she says

They start skiing down the black diamond noon at the top of the mountain Lucas checks his watch.

''you getting hungry sweetie?'' he asks her

''yea really hungry do you wanna go down and grab some lunch?'' she asks him

''sounds good.'' he says

''okay,let's go.'' she tells him

They ski down and go into the dining area in the ski lodge to get some lunch.

''so what do you wanna do later?'' she asks him

''I don't know what do you wanna do?'' he asks her

''I don't know maybe like either sit outside on our balcony and watch the skiiers and snowboards and or go down to the pool and hot tub and just vedge out and relax out sore muscles.'' she tells him

''sound's great! I've been dying to use the hot tub it looks really nice and hot n steamy.'' he says

''I'm sure it is.'' she says and smiles

''what do you wanna do for dinner?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know maybe we can shop for a bit then find a bar or a nice restaurant in the villege area where all the shopes are.'' she says

''okay whatever you want sweetie sounds good to me!'' he says 


End file.
